rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Race Queen Season 8
The eight season of Drag Race Queen began airing on July 22th, 2018, with cast members announced July 13th-15th, 2018. The winner of season four headlined Logo's Drag Race Tour featuring Absolut Vodka, won a one-of-a-kind trip, a lifetime supply of NYX Cosmetics, a cash prize of $100,000, and the title of "America's Next Drag Superstar". In the season finale, ___ was crowned the season's winner, beating runner-up ___ & ___ . while ___ was awarded this season's Miss Congeniality. Contestants 'Contestants Progress' (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won'' Drag Race Queen.'' :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants, but no one had got eliminated, thus being placed as a top-three/four finalist. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was the best in the category and won the challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best in the category, but did not win the challenge. :█ The contestant was weak in the category, but was not in the bottom 2. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. Episodes Episode 1: ''Miss World'' Airdate: July 22nd, 2018 * Guest Judge: Beyonce * Main Challenge: Compete in a pageant of two categories, 'Where are you from?' and 'Favorite Beyonce Look' * Challenge Winner: Aria Venti * Bottom Two: Noella MacBitch & Tana Mel Day * Lip Sync Song: 'Hey Hey Hey' by Katy Perry * Eliminated: Noella MacBitch Episode 2: ''Disco Drag: The Rusical'' Airdate: July 23rd, 2018 * Guest Judges: Zendaya & Todrick Holl * Mini-Challenge: Disco Dance-Off * Mini-Challenge Winner(s): Kaitlyn Davenport & Xiomara * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Performing in the original production of Disco Drag: The Rusical. * Challenge Winner: Bonnie Houston & Kaitlyn Davenport * Bottom Two: Robin & Truxie Mafrell * Lip Sync Song: 'God is a Woman' by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Truxie Mafrell Episode 3: ''Times of Fashion'' Airdate: July 24th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Madonna * Mini-Challenge: Create stunning headpieces from garbage * Mini-Challenge Winner: Xiomara * Mini-Challenge Prize: assign time periods. * Main Challenge: Create look of the era inspired by certain time periods. * Challenge Winners: Kaitlyn Davenport, Akinara, Sarah Marie, Fiesta Salsa & Batgirl * Bottom Two: Yonce Christ & Maddison Vaughn * Lip Sync Song: 'Style' by Taylor Swift * Eliminated: Maddison Vaughn Episode 4: ''The Space Legends'' Airdate: July 25th, 2018 * Guest Judge: OriMoxx * Mini-Challenge: Use police officer's uniforms and drag them up and make up a story for a drag queen who's a cop * Mini-Challenge Winner: Batgirl * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign partners for this week's challenge * Main Challenge: Create your own show inspired by 'The Space Legends' * Runway Theme: Space Age * Challenge Winners: Xiomara & Chicken Nugget * Bottom Two: Robin & Batgirl * Lip Sync Song: 'Ride' by Lana Del Rey * Eliminated: Robin Episode 5: ''Skinny Legends!'' Airdate: July 25th, 2018 * Guest Judge: OriMoxx * Mini-Challenge: Style a cuddler into a red carpet ready look for an Us Weekly fashion face-off * Mini-Challenge Winner: * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign roles for this week's challenge * Main Challenge: Perform in a parody movie sequel of Battle of Skinny Legends * Runway Theme: Skinny Legends * Challenge Winner: * Bottom Two: * Lip Sync Song: 'Partition'' ''by Beyonce * '''Eliminated: Category:Drag Race Queen Category:Seasons Category:Season 8 Category:S8 Category:Khonarh